Mission Make the Gryffindor Princess Mine
by danijazmyn23
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had a secret crush on Hermione Granger since first year. Now he's come up with a plan to make her his using...a chat room? DMHG AU Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. This is my first fanfiction story and it isn't even technically a story. It's just a random chat room type fic. Please review at the end. I can make it longer if necessary.**

**A/N2 (as of 12/27/10): As it turns out, I am a highly unobservant person. I recently looked over the guidelines for stories and realized that item number 6 under "Entries not allowed" said: **_Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries._** As a result, I will be revising my past chapters to include normal story format parts, so I will not be in violation of this rule. Thanks, have a Happy New Year, and enjoy this revised chapter. -Dani**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I therefore do not own her characters. I'm just having fun with them.**

_September 7, 1994 1:00 PM_

Draco Malfoy lurked in the shadows of the library, waiting for one Hermione Granger to fall asleep. He had, of course, laced her pumpkin juice with a mild sleeping potion at lunch. (He refused to tell anyone how he did it. That was a trade secret.) He was on a mission, one, he liked to imagine, gifted onto him by his father. He refused to admit to anyone that no one at all had told him to do what he was planning to do and that there was no way his father would ever approve.

When, at last, the bushy-haired brunette had finally fallen asleep, Draco crept out of his hiding place, set a bulky package he had been hiding onto the large, circular table, and ran off before anyone could actually take notice of him.

Once he had determined that he was completely alone in the fifth year boys' dormitory, he removed a package identical to the one he had left Hermione from underneath his bed. He unwrapped it revealing a bulky, specially modified computer. He quickly keyed his way into a program that was central to his plans (and basically the only program on the system that worked) – a chat room.

Slytherin_Prince has logged in.

Slytherin_Prince has created a chat room.

Slytherin_Prince has joined the chat room.

Slytherin_Prince: Huh. This stupid Muggle contraption is actually pretty cool.

He leaned back against the headboard of his silk-sheeted bed. Hopefully Hermione's slight drowsiness from the potion and her natural curiosity would overrule her tendency to have everything analysed for threats. She would come.

Gryffindor_Princess has logged in.

Gryffindor_Princess has joined the chat room.

Success.

_September 7, 1994 1:30 PM_

Hermione Granger awoke slowly, still groggy thanks to her potion-induced sleep. She was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep in the library and even more surprised to find a large parcel on the table in front of her. After a quick inspection for an address label and a few simple spells to check for curses, she opened it, overwhelmed by curiosity.

To her confusion, she discovered a computer inside the box. This discovery only piqued her curiosity more. She booted up the computer and furthered her investigation. The only program that executed was a simple, Internet-based chat room. She pulled it up, only to find that the current username was one of her least favorite nicknames.

Gryffindor_Princess: OKAY! WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS SCREENAME!

She noted that the only other person online was some person called Slytherin_Prince. _Sounds like Malfoy...but why would he be using a computer?_ she thought.

Gryffindor_Princess: Oh great! Was it you Malfoy?

Confrontation. Check reaction.

Slytherin_Prince: Maybe… Who are you?

Hmm...nothing conclusive...still suspicious...

Gryffindor_Princess: Who do you think? _Are_ you Malfoy?

Sarcasm. Looking for confrontation.

Slytherin_Prince: No. I'm not even in Slytherin.

Abrupt denial. Highly suspicious.

Gryffindor_Princess: Are you absolutely sure?

Watch for repeated, quick denial, along with lack of alternate evidence

Slytherin_Prince: Yeah. Are you in Gryffindor?

Highly suspicious! Alert! Retreat until further notice!

Gryffindor_Princess: Uh huh. Anyhow…I've got to be going, very busy. See ya later.

Gryffindor_Princess has logged off.

Hermione made a quick retreat. This situation was highly suspicious.

_September 7, 1994 2:00 PM_

In the Slytherin dorms, Draco wasn't really sure what to think. She was rather...hasty with her actions. He just shrugged it off.

Slytherin_Prince: Huh. She really believed me. Way to go Draco, old chap! Step one of Mission Make the Gryffindor Princess Mine is complete! Hopefully she can't see this message. Oh well.

Slytherin_Prince has logged off.

**A/N (12/28/10): This is the revised version of chapter one. Please, please, review. I need to know if this is a good alternative style before I redo the other two chapters. Thanks. -Dani**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed or added this story to your favorites or added it to your alerts or even just read. I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll be more specific next time. On with the story!**

**A/N2 (as of 12/28/10): As it turns out, I am a highly unobservant person. I recently looked over the guidelines for stories and realized that item number 6 under "Entries not allowed" said: **_Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries._** As a result, I will be revising my past chapters to include normal story format parts, so I will not be in violation of this rule. Thanks, have a Happy New Year, and enjoy this revised chapter. -Dani**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just taking her characters out for a spin. **

_September 14, 1994 7:00 PM_

Hermione's curiosity, apparently, was much more powerful than she expected. It was a mere week after she received the computer and already the mystery of Slytherin_Price compelled her to return to the chat room. She told herself it was to find out who they truly were, but she actually wanted to get to know him (or her, but that was unlikely) better.

So she caved to her curiosity and logged on.

Gryffindor_Princess has logged in.

Gryffindor_Princess has created a chat room.

Gryffindor_Princess has joined the chat room.

Much to her dismay, her mysterious companion was not online. It occurred to her that this was a magical computer, so perhaps the invite option could reach a user off of the computer.

Gryffindor_Princess has invited Slytherin_Prince to join the chat room.

Gryffindor_Princess: Humph. I wish he'd hurry up.

Slytherin_Prince has logged in.

Slytherin_Prince has joined that chat room.

Yes!

Slytherin_Prince: Hey there, Princess! :)

He's being abruptly friendly. Play along.

Gryffindor_Princess: *rolls eyes* Hello. How's your day been, Prince?

Small talk, good for identification.

Slytherin_Prince: Good, I guess. I feel kind of guilty, tho. I think I made some poor girl cry.

Guilt...not Malfoy.

Gryffindor_Princess: Oh. What a coincidence. I ended up crying a lot today. Stupid Draco Malfoy insulted me again. You'd think that after five years of torture by him I'd get over it, but it just gets worse every time he does it! Anyway, I'm sure you're not Malfoy because he'd never feel guilty about anything but forgetting to insult me.

Reaction check.

Slytherin_Prince: I'm sorry to hear that he's been mean to you again. If I could, I'd beat him up, but I don't have the courage because I'm not in Gryffindor.

Aha! Identifying information! One quarter of the school down.

Gryffindor_Princess: That's nice of you to say. What to do now?

I've got the perfect plan.

Gryffindor_Princess: Aha! :D We shall do a game of twenty questions, to learn stuff about each other. You do know who I am, don't you?

Genius.

_September 14, 1994 7:15 PM_

Draco was extremely surprised to find a virtual owl waiting on his bed when he returned from the loo. Hermione was calling. He rushed to log on.

Slytherin_Prince has logged in.

Slytherin_Prince has joined that chat room.

Slytherin_Prince: Hey there, Princess! :)

He wanted to slap himself. That was too forward.

Gryffindor_Princess: *rolls eyes* Hello. How's your day been, Prince?

He laughed. She was playing along.

Slytherin_Prince: Good, I guess. I feel kind of guilty, tho. I think I made some poor girl cry.

Specifically, he made Hermione cry, but he couldn't say that. He really did feel guilty. If his father knew, he'd be dead. Malfoys shouldn't feel guilt.

Gryffindor_Princess: Oh. What a coincidence. I ended up crying a lot today. Stupid Draco Malfoy insulted me again. You'd think that after five years of torture by him I'd get over it, but it just gets worse every time he does it! Anyway, I'm sure you're not Malfoy because he'd never feel guilty about anything but forgetting to insult me.

You're wrong. Guilt rushed into Draco again.

Slytherin_Prince: I'm sorry to hear that he's been mean to you again. If I could, I'd beat him up, but I don't have the courage because I'm not in Gryffindor.

True. Then...not quite true. He couldn't beat himself up. But he would, if he could. It was all for show.

Gryffindor_Princess: That's nice of you to say. What to do now?

He froze. What does one do?

Gryffindor_Princess: Aha! :D We shall do a game of twenty questions, to learn stuff about each other. You do know who I am, don't you?

Phew. Thank Merlin she suggested something. But what the bloody hell was twenty questions?

Slytherin_Prince: You're Hermione Granger, right? By the way, what exactly is twenty questions?

That's who he intended the computer to go to.

Gryffindor_Princess: Yep. It's a Muggle game. Two people take turns asking each other questions. We each get ten, to make a total of twenty. We should probably number them, so we don't lose track. It doesn't really have a goal, so it's not something you can "win". You start.

Oh...that makes sense. It even sounds...fun.

Slytherin_Prince: Hmmm…okay here's my first question: Q1 of the following names, which would you prefer I call you? Princess, Mione, Mia, Hermione, or Herms? Maybe love?

Argh! Forwardness! Must! Stop!

_September 14, 1994 7:30 PM_

Hermione was utterly shocked by this person. They were so forward! How dare they...

She shrugged her feeling of insult off. Play along.

Gryffindor_Princess: *laughs* Great job, Prince, you just chose a very hard question. Okay…You can call me Princess, Mione, or Mia. Maybe if we get to know each other better you can call me "love", but not right now.

Yeah, right. No one, ever was allowed to call her "love". That was her father's nickname for her.

Gryffindor_Princess: Q2 My question: are you Pureblood, Half-Blood, or Muggle-born?

Slytherin_Prince: I'm a Pureblood.

Yes! Another two thirds of non-Gryffindor students eliminated!

Slytherin_Prince: Q3 Alright Mia, what's your favorite color?

Oh, no. That was one of her best kept secrets.

_September 14, 1994 7:40 PM_

Draco was quite fond of this game for the moment. The more he knew about her, the closer he was to winning her over.

Gryffindor_Princess: You're going to laugh at me for this, I know it. My favorite color is emerald green, like the Slytherin color.

Shock...happiness...enhanced adoration. A girl after his own heart.

Gryffindor_Princess: Q4 I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to shoot your question right back at you.

No problem, love.

Slytherin_Prince: Nope, I don't mind. My favorite color's green, too. My whole family's been in Slytherin, so I have a preference for that color.

True.

Slytherin_Prince: Q5 What's your favorite type of flower?

Winning her over...with flowers? Ergh...cliche.

Gryffindor_Princess: Lilies, definitely. Hah! We have the same favorite color. Are you SURE you're not in Slytherin?

Yup. She was suspicious.

Gryffindor_Princess: Q6That's not my question, btw. Do you fancy anyone?

You, he wanted to answer.

Slytherin_Prince: I'll answer both for free, Mione. Actually, I'm not sure I'm not in Slytherin. *looks around* Nope not in Slytherin. Yes, I do fancy anyone, but I'm not going to tell you who.

Slytherin_Prince: Q7. Do YOU fancy anyone, Princess?

If only it was me.

_September 14, 1994 7:50 PM_

She didn't want to answer that question. Why ask it in the first place? As much as she despised Malfoy, the truth was she harbored a bit of a fancy for him, but she'd never tell anyone but Crookshanks.

Gryffindor_Princess: Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you, either.

Gryffindor_Princess: Q8. Whom is your best friend?

This'll be interesting.

Slytherin_Prince: My best friend is Blaise Zabini. Yeah, he's in Slytherin, but he's a good guy at heart. And we're related. Cousins, or something.

Hmm...Slytherin family, related to/best friends with Zabini...how could they not be Malfoy? Guilt...he never feels guilt. Can't be him.

Slytherin_Prince: Q9. How do you feel about Malfoy? Or if you don't want to answer that one, what's the best trip you've ever been on?

Touchy subjects, the both. Never had a best trip. Imagine you went with the Weasleys.

Gryffindor_Princess: Sorry. I'm gonna have to answer the second one. The best trip I ever went on was when I went to Egypt in the summer before my third year. It was amazing.

Liar. Retreat! Homework alert!

Gryffindor_Princess: Look, I have to go. I have a LOT of work and I'd rather not have to pull an all-nighter. Sorry. By the way, could you change your screen name? It's bothering me. Thanks.

Slytherin_Prince: Alright. Bye. :( Talk to you tomorrow.

Gryffindor_Princess: How about next week, instead? Every day that's a multiple of seven? :)

More analysis time.

Slytherin_Prince: That's fine.

Awesome.

Gryffindor_Princess has logged off.

_September 14, 1994 8:00 PM_

Draco Malfoy groaned in frustration. This was going to be much harder than he had predicted.

Slytherin_Prince: Great. I'm doomed. She hates me. The real me, at least. I'll try to behave tomorrow. And the rest of the week.

Slytherin_Prince has logged off.

**A/N: Just in case anyone is wondering, this takes place around fifth year. The exact year (1994) might be a bit off. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Just so you know, they are probably always going to be very out of character. I may try to pull in some of the other characters next chapter.**

**A/N2 (as of 5/1/11): Wow. I'm a horrible, evil author, aren't I? I haven't updated this story in FIVE months and I'm only updating now to correct my past format error. *frowns* Sorry, all. I do plan to finish this story, but if someone would like to take over, send me a message with your plot ideas and I'll probably let you take over. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K., so I don't own these characters. I'm just bending them to my will.**

_September 21, 1994 7:00 PM_

It was once again time to meet the "Prince." Another week's speculation had cleared up nothing. Hermione was still utterly clueless as to who on Earth (or, in Hogwarts) Prince was. Sighing, she logged onto her computer.

Gryffindor_Princess has logged on.

Gryffindor_Princess has created a chat room.

Gryffindor_Princess has joined the chat room.

She suddenly felt quite irritated with her screen name. "Gryffindor_Princess." It was so...typical and cliche.

Gryffindor_Princess: How in the world do I change this screen name?

Gryffindor_Princess: Oh well. I just hope Umbridge doesn't find out about this. Insufferable woman.

Boy was that woman horrid. Hopefully "Slytherin_Prince" will log on soon.

Slytherin_Prince has logged on.

Speak of the devil.

Slytherin_Prince has changed his username to Prince.

How on Earth did he do that?

Prince has joined the chat room.

Prince: Hey, Princess. How are you?

_Who_ are you?

Gryffindor_Princess: Fine, I suppose. Malfoy didn't give me any more trouble today.

What did you do to him, Prince? He seemed...regretful.

Gryffindor_Princess: Hey, how do you change your username?

Prince: The change username option at the top of the screen.

How stupid am I? She quickly proceeded to change her title.

Gryffindor_Princess has changed her username to Princess.

_September 21, 1994 7:10 PM_

Gryffindor_Princess has changed her username to Princess.

Draco smirked, no, _smiled_ happily at her name change. Perhaps he was doing this right.

Princess: I knew that. Okay, no I didn't know that.

He chuckled internally. Always the know-it-all.

Prince: That's okay. Want to continue our game?

Please say yes, please say yes.

Princess: I'd love to, but I have detention with Professor Snape at 7:30. I was caught helping Neville with his dreadful-looking potion.

Oh. Well, at least she'd told him. Why didn't he notice that in class?

Prince: Oh. That's too bad. Talk to you on the twenty-eighth, then?

Princess: Sure. Bye.

Prince: Bye.

Princess has logged off.

And she was gone.

_September 28, 1994 7:00 PM_

It was once again time to converse with the Prince. Hermione hadn't been lying when she said she had detention with Snape. Her suspicion level had risen once more for no real reason, but she was still eager to enter.

Princess has logged on.

Princess has created a chat room.

Princess has joined the chat room.

Princess: Well, I'm ready for you Prince.

She didn't have to wait long.

Prince has logged on.

Prince has joined the chat room.

Prince: 'Ello Mia. Ready to return to the game?

Mia? If only to find out more about you.

Princess: Sure. Whose turn was it?

Honestly, she'd forgotten.

Prince: Yours.

Excellent.

Princess: Alright. Q10. What's your favorite book?

Oh Merlin, how's that supposed to be indicatory?

Prince: I don't really have a favorite book. I like a few, but none more than the others.

Princess: I can understand that. Your turn.

No information gained.

Prince: Q11. What's your favorite food?

Meh. A normal question.

Princess: Hmmwatermelon.

Princess: Q12. What's your favorite animal?

Good for house loyalties, perhaps?

Prince: Dragons. Q13. Are you going to keep asking favorites questions?

Dragons? Dragons...Draco is Latin for dragon. No, no, it can't be Malfoy.

Princess: Probably. Q14. What is your favorite country?

Obviously; they're inconspicuously indicatory.

Prince: What kind of question is that?

Good point.

Prince: I guess I'd have to say the UK. Probably because I live there.

Prince: Q15. Who is your least favorite Professor?

Easy.

Princess: Umbridge. There's something wrong with that woman.

Princess: Q16. Who is your favorite Professor?

House alliances, Head of House?

Prince: Snape. I'm good at Potions, so he treats me better than some of the other students.

Ack! Still Slytherin, despite your denial.

Prince: Q17. What are your feelings towards Ron and Harry?

Why ask? I thought it was clear.

Princess: Only friendship.

Princess: Q18. How do you think you will do on the OWLs this year?

THAT'S NOT INDICATORY!

Prince: Mostly E's, I hope.

Hmm...fairly intelligent.

Prince: Only one more question from you to go. Q19. What's your favorite subject?

Princess: Astronomy. I love studying the stars.

Time to be recklessly daring.

Princess: Q20. Who are you?

_September 28, 1994 7:50_

Everything was going fine. Then she asked the worst question possible.

Princess: Q20. Who are you?

Why would she ask that? She _knows_ I can't tell her.

Prince: Look, I'm seriously sorry, but I can't tell you that yet. Really sorry.

Princess: That's alright.

Princess: I need to go again. Lots of homework, don't want to pull an all-nighter, etc. Talk to you later. Bye.

She was retreating.

Princess: Oh, I'm busy on the seventh of November. A late birthday party, you know. So we'll talk on the fourteenth, okay?

He pouted.

Prince: That's fine.

Prince: Bye.

Princess has logged off.

Prince has logged off.

**A/N: So ends the third chapter. No progress so far. I would love some more reviews and would like to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, or added this story to their alerts. Sometime in the next few chapters I may add in events rather than just the chat room. Updates will always be late. Sorry.**

**A/N2: Extremely late. Feel free to offer to take over. ~Dani**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: As it turns out, I am a highly unobservant person. I recently looked over the guidelines for stories and realized that item number 6 under "Entries not allowed" said: **_Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries._** As a result, I will be revising my past chapters to include normal story format parts, so I will not be in violation of this rule. Thanks, have a Happy New Year, and enjoy this new chapter. -Dani**

**Disclaimer: I am not, sadly, J. K. Rowling. I am simply taking them out on a stroll that will destroy their lives as they know it. :)**

_November 14, 1994 7:00 PM_

Hermione Granger was officially confused. When she had first stumbled upon this mysterious Internet chat room, she had suspected that the unidentified "Slytherin_Prince" was none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. This suspicion had been augmented by the Prince's adamant denial that he was Malfoy _or_ Slytherin. Yet something told Mione that this apparent stranger truly cared for her. In her mind, that automatically ruled out Malfoy as a suspect. But still...who else was related to Blaise Zabini?

And as if her chat room confusion wasn't enough, God Almighty above had also gifted her with that insufferable toad of a woman by the name of Professor Umbridge. That idiotic woman had no clue how to teach whatsoever. There had to be some way to educate at least some people _properly_. The entire situation was absolutely ridiculous. At that rate, everyone would die after they left Hogwarts because He Who Must Not Be Named was back, no one believed Harry, and no one actually knew the practicals of how to defend or fight.

Hermione had planned to chat with the Prince since it was the fourteenth, but she had a huge load of homework and studying to do, particularly with the OWLs being this school year. There was just no time to spare. _Maybe on the twenty-first_, she thought hopefully. _Maybe I'll have time then_.

On the complete other side of the castle, an anxious Draco Malfoy sat in front of a magically modified computer screen, waiting for his Princess to log on. She had practically promised to chat last week and he trusted her to keep her word. He had been waiting for an hour already, and he was beginning to worry about what had happened to her. Did Mia discover who he really was? Did someone hurt her? The second idea was doubtful. If "Mudblood Granger" had been injured, the Slytherin Common Room would probably be home to a party right now. He paused to listen. Nope. No party.

He waited for another hour before he finally gave up, disappointed and angry. Oh, that girl was in for it now. Just wait 'til the Mudblood sees what's coming to her now.

**A/N: Heh. Sorry for the shortness. That was a bit confusing, isn't it? It ought to make a lot more sense once I revise the earlier chapters. Sorry everyone who liked it the way it was. -Dani**


End file.
